At Your Service
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Noisy Boy has nothing left after the loss against Midas. One night, as he walks on an abandoned street, he gets nabbed by a certain 'bot' and has to endure being his boxing slave. All robots are in human form! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. It Begins on a Dark Night

**I don't own Real Steel~! If I did, this would be in the plot somewhere.**

**This is also my first RS fanfic. I came up with it just today… I have the plot mapped out, but if I can get it rolling, it'll take a little while to complete. (Hopefully I can finish this chapter-story…) OTL.**

**R&R! Please! ^^**

****ALL ROBOTS ARE IN HUMAN FORM****

**This takes place one week after the Noisy Boy/Midas fight.**

* * *

Noisy Boy struggled as he watched his former owners, Max and Charlie, drive off to their new life of adventures, boxer-less. He waved weakly, tears welling in his eyes. The air was cold, sending goosebumbs all over his pasty white skin. He was alone. He didn't know what to do.

He was just a boxer. He couldn't get another job, because he never went to any kind of school. He could only fight, and ever since the embarrassing defeat to Rubicon in 2016, as well as the beating he received by Midas, no one really wanted him anymore.

Noisy walked down the street for a while before stopping by an alleyway. He would rather walk around the whole block than cut through there. But it was getting dark, and he needed to get to the better side of the city before it was too late. He shook his head, walking down as quickly as possible.

He could see the other side from here, and he was so close. He stepped quicker and quicker, not wanting to have anyone follow him, especially in this late hour.

"And just where do you think yo' fine ass is goin'?"

Noisy stopped dead in his tracks. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIIITT. MOVE! MOVE, DON'T JUST STAND HERE AND GET RAPED!'_

"To my… house?" He asked politely, turning fully. His hands balled into fists in his jacket pockets just in case he needed to punch the guy in defense.

"No you're not…" The voice stated rudely. It was rough and hateful, but Noisy had heard worse. Noisy had a look of sheer shock on his face. "In case you didn't know, I'm a professional WRB boxer, so I suggest you back away from me, NOW."

"Ohoho! So feisty… I like you."

The purple-haired man backed up some more, afraid to stay here with this stranger for any longer. He kept on walking like normal, ignoring the pursuer.

Suddenly, he felt a hand smack his ass through his black cargo pants. The Japanese man stalled before silently continuing on, fuming. A shrill laugh filled the thick air around them. "C'mon baby! You can wait to get 'home' can't you?" The hand was back, this time groping. A few fingers slipped down the back of the pants, getting only a small feel before an angry fighter turned around fully.

"GET. YOUR HAND. OFF. OF. ME." Noisy Boy yelled, punching the pervert in what felt like his face with all his strength. There was a satisfying _thud_ as the other man hit the ground. "YOU NEVER, TOUCH, ME, AGAIN. GOT IT?" With that, he walked off, feeling high and mighty due to that punch.

He was just about to the other side when suddenly, a hand clamped down around his neck, cutting off his airways. He gagged and gazed up to his tormentor. All he could witness was a streak of red and gold in the moonlight. The streetlights were busted in this poor neighborhood. The grip tightened, an audible wheeze and squeak coming from the victim. "That's right… I know who you are… Noisy Boy…"

A second hand jerked off Noisy's protective helmet, nails raking down his trademark purple leather jacket that stopped mid-chest with decorative kanji embroidered into it. The horrid _riiip_ sound made the young Japanese man cringe.

"Who do you think you are! ? You know who I am, and we both know I could kick your ass right here and now! So get off my case!" He shoved the offender away, only to receive a punch in the face, sending him on his back. Noisy Boy groaned, struggling to get back up and run in the opposite direction, but the other man picked him back up, slamming him against the wall. Noisy could feel his back undershirt being torn from his body. The November air collided with his warm skin, causing Noisy to shiver. He still wasn't sure if it was the climate or his fear. "Don't you remember me? You just fought me a week ago and lost! Are you really _that_ stupid?"

Noisy Boy gasped, feeling like he was going to throw up. "Midas?"

"Naww, I'm the Muffin Man," The hands now moved back to his neck, holding Noisy hostage. Panic started to settle within the Asian man. Midas could do anything he desired to him now…

"Of course it's me…I just wanted to… ya' know, give ya' some pointers on what you should work on. After all… you did look so very pathetic when you had your arm snapped off like a twig…" Noisy listened to the smoothness of the other man's sultry tone, as if he were waiting for the right moment of weakness to strike. Fingers ghosted across Noisy's left hip. The grip loosened just enough for him to speak. "I don't need you or your kind influencing my fighting tactics."

"_MY KIND?_ Oh, so now I'm some sort of freak species…? Oh, I get it…"

Noisy Boy held back a whimper as Midas leaned in closer, their noses barely touching. "That's not what I me-"

"You're just a stubborn, arrogant, conceited League fighter."

"It's not like that, really! I just… I don't like Under-grounders, no offence… The Underworld just doesn't seem like real boxing to me." That was the goal. Try to talk on a personal and friendly level. "I mean… no rules? You can't use feet in humanized-robot boxing!" Now he was really getting fired up, struggling to contain all of his anger as he lashed out at Midas. "You're not even a real boxer…"

Apparently, this only angered Midas more, giving Noisy Boy a good jab to the gut without warning. The purple-haired boxer groaned loudly, clutching his stomach in pain.

You could practically hear Midas' huge grin as he hit the younger one again. No one was around to hear the painful cries that followed afterwards. Nothing but the chilling wind, carrying the howls away. Noisy Boy couldn't feel his fingers as he was brutally thrown against the wall. It felt like hours of beatings, but he was used to this. He was a boxer, and on top of that, his trainers would sometimes beat him if he wasn't perfect enough. That was tough love. This however, was mutiny.

The blond and red-haired boxer took a breather from the beat downs. He looked over his work, admiring the finishing touches. A cut here, a bruise there… it all looked beautiful, especially on a pretty boy like Noisy Boy. He took a long look at his masterpiece. Three cuts to his forehead, his hair was ruffled up and messy, one black eye, tons of cuts and scrapes on his arms and bare chest, a deep gash in the outlining of his rib cage, his abs held a few cuts as well. However, his slender yet muscular legs had been untouched.

"People like you are too afraid to really get angry and break the rules once in a while…" The 'Gold-Blooded Killer' remarked, taking the young one back up against the wall of the alley. Noisy Boy whimpered lowly, his legs wobbling uncontrollably. Midas gripped the inner thigh of his prisoner suddenly, causing Noisy to yelp in surprise. "Please let go of my leg-!"

Midas grinned, placing his knee up under the under. "Take a seat. You should learn how to have some fun~…"

"I-I-a-a-I-re-Ire-I-I really-"

"You should fight dirty like I do. At least I can have some fun… Wanna do something dirty _now?_" The blond snarled playfully, pressing their hips together.

"N-No…" The Japanese man cried out, feeling the knee ride up at an awkward angle against his ass. Midas narrowed his eyes, his grin widening. He let go of the man's body, making him really sit on the awkward 'chair' provided. Noisy Boy bit down on his lip, drawing blood.

Midas ran his cold fingers over the other's body, diving his head down to plant kisses and licks all over the professional boxer. Noisy's breath caught in his throat, his arms clinging to Midas' back. Another hand slowly stroked the golden locks pressed against his chest. Noisy Boy groaned, feeling muscles tighten and others relax simultaneously. "Mi-…" He panted, inching his hips further down, sliding his back lowly against the brick. Midas ran his tongue over the crevasses in his prisoner's skin, savoring the taste of blood and sweat… and fear….

Noisy Boy squirmed around, lifting his legs, wiggling on the knee up his ass, and desperately trying to escape despite how amazing it felt. The pressure of the wet muscle moving to his nipples made the Asian fighter growl. "I… hate you…"

"Everyone hates me, babe…" Midas shoved his victim over on the cold ground, dirty water splashing up and drenching his gorgeous face. The offender harshly rolled Noisy over onto his back, staring into his eyes. "Honey, that won't be the only thing wet on your face once I'm finished with you…"

* * *

**Oohhh! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Cliffhanger! ^-^ Nothing too graphic right now, but I'll skip the lemon… for now… maybe…. :3**


	2. You're Part of My Family Now

**Okay, so this chap is a little more suggestive than normal... yeah... BE WARNED.**

**I feel like it moves too fast too...DURP. :P**

**I don't own Real Steel**

* * *

Noisy Boy opened his eyes to a blinding ray of light. Thoughts and memories suddenly flooded in, making him dart up in what he found out… was a bed. Just a regular king-sized bed with silky red sheets, red pillows with embroidered golden 'M's in them. The boxer groaned, flipping the sheets off of his body then quickly pulling them up to cover himself. Why was he naked in Midas' bed?

"Good morning, angel…" He suddenly heard from the doorframe. With a gasp, the captive man turned to see Midas standing there in, of course, golden silk pajamas. For someone fighting in the Underworld, he sure did know how to live. "Why am I here?" Noisy asked harshly, ripping off the sheets from under the mattress and wrapping them around himself before heading out the door. Midas followed suit, hoping his beloved wouldn't trip on the material that came far below his feet. He lifted the cloth to get downstairs and walked in on a man cooking breakfast for practically an army. "Oh! Good morning, Noisy!" He smiled weakly. The bags under his eyes told the whole story; restless nights, anxiety, the whole nine yards. "I'm Artie Bakker*, Midas' trainer."

Trainer? Oh yeah! He was that guy that was screaming every three seconds like a maniac back in their famous fight in the underworld.

Noisy Boy sat down at the bar of the kitchen as if it were his own residence. "What am I doing here?" He questioned once more, begging for an answer. "Oh! You're here for good! Midas suggested that we keep you here with us for a while…" Artie's tone suddenly shifted from sweet and gentleman-like, to demonic and secretive. "You're gunna be our little People's Campion like that Atom kid. But this time, it'll be in all the non-league fights!"

Midas wrapped his big arms around his companion. "Welcome home~!" He cooed, placing a long, suggestive kiss on Noisy's neck, darting out his tongue to bathe the skin in saliva. Noisy Boy just stared at his new trainer, his new partner… his new life just in general!

He glanced at the full buffet laid out for them now. Well, he _was_ quite hungry.

The last meal he had eaten was with Max and Charlie, and that was a small dinner of water and cracker and peanut butter sandwiches at Bailey's placeso he decided to help himself. After all, Midas had a full plate, so it couldn't be drugged if he were to eat like this!

He grabbed a plate, started with what was hot on the stove, and worked his way down. "Make sure you don't eat too much. We can't have you getting fat and ruining our good chances." Midas remarked slyly, already eating a spoonful of grits.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you eat too much, you can't train. Then you won't be able to win for us."

"It's too confusing here!" Noisy yelled, setting his plate down at the far end of the long dinner table and covering his ears. "AGHHH…"

"Never mind, you'll find out later." Artie commented, turning to his boxer to yap away about the newest Underground moves or the hottest new boxer that they needed to watch out for just in case they were knocked off their number one spot in the society.

Noisy Boy ate in silence, not wanting to get into anything. He didn't want to seem like he was one of them. He lost his train of thought when someone tapped on his hand. "Kid!"

"Hm?" He asked shyly.

Turns out it was Artie that did it. He leaned back, and all of a sudden, both had stopped eating and turned their attention to their newest addition. "For someone with a name like Noisy Boy, you sure are quiet."

Midas emitted a loud shrill laugh that sent shivers up Noisy's back. Midas leaned back and lifted his feet up on the table in astonishment. "Yeah right! This kid can scream, LOUD. I mean, I was up all last night hearin' it!" Midas shivered at every scream he had recalled. But not only screams were present. There were also groans and pants, and his name was mentioned a few times. He wasn't sure if they were all in anger or pleasure, but he guessed both. "Not to mention I was the one causin' 'em!"

Artie and Noisy just stared in shock. "MIDAS." Artie gasped, dropping his fork. "People are trying to eat here!"

The blond snorted obnoxiously, stroking Noisy Boy's leg under the table. "You make the best sex faces…" He suddenly blurted out, eyes snapping wide open in realization.

Noisy's mouth fell open in disgust, nearly choking on his eggs at the moment.

"Not at the table, Midas! This is a private conversation, and I don't wanna hear about what you and lover boy did last night."

Noisy couldn't believe this. Artie was just letting Midas do this to him? He finished off his breakfast and trudged back upstairs without another word. "Where you goin'?" Someone called from downstairs. "HOME!" The Japanese man yelled back.

* * *

Noisy was crouched down in the corner of the shower, letting the hot water run down his back in shame. What did he do to deserve this? He hated Midas half of the time, now he had been raped? He ignored the knock on the door. "Babe, come on out!"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled back, turning the water off against his will as it slowly got colder. He took a random towel hanging up and wrapped it around himself, soon opening the door of the bathroom to see Midas.

The raven-haired boxer weaved past his keeper, moving to gather his clothes on the ground. "Noise, come on…" Noisy continued getting his things together. Midas growled after all the ignoring, finally taking Noisy by the shoulders and slamming him back on the bed. "You can't leave!"

"Why not!" The other shouted back, clearly upset.

"We got you a full schedule of fights coming up. That, and you have a tracking device on your ankle. Only I can take it off, and if you try to run away, I'll find you, bring you back, and teach you a little 'lesson'." He punctuated the final word with a sharp slap to the face.

Noisy gulped and took time to finally look down at his right ankle. Indeed, there was a ring around it with a little box that told the person the tightness of the inner layer, how much more it could take, all that jazz. Noisy got to his feet, immediately taking action and punching Midas in the chest repeatedly, tears welling in his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Midas stopped the beating with his own two cents. "What, take care of you? You have a house, food, clothes-"

"WHAT CLOTHES?"

Midas strolled over to his closet, dragging the other along with him. "THERE. ALL ON THE RIGHT." He said, shoving Noisy inside forcefully and shutting the door. "DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU'RE DRESSED AND READY FOR TRAINING."

Noisy whimpered softly as the footsteps faded away. He turned slowly to what appeared to be his training clothes. "Oh, come on." He said to himself, picking out one of the many training uniforms.

* * *

As he stepped into the training hall, he couldn't help but notice one thing. It was only going to be him and Midas working. What Hell.

He walked with as much poise as possible for his emotions, which was hard considering what he was wearing. This permanently made him Midas' slave.

First off, a gold-colored spandex shirt with small sleeves to show off as much of his arm as possible, red sweatpants with a golden 'M' on the hip, and to top it all off, gloves that were apparently once Midas'.

He silently read over the top of the left one:

'**Property of Midas. If found, return or die. Thank you! ^.^**'

He just rolled his eyes. Soon however, he felt like killing himself as he walked into the ring where Midas was. The blond turned and got a long look at his slave. "Damn babe, you look sexy… you should wear that more often…"

"Why don't you shut up so I can get all my frustration out and punch your face!" It wasn't a suggestion.

Midas laughed, wrapping an arm around Nosiy's waist. "You're such a good boy,"

"I'm not your pet!" Noisy Boy declared, punching the other to get away. But before he could even think of leaving, Midas gripped his forearm, yanking him back and onto the mat. He took the moment to sit atop his prisoner and lean in closely to the other man's ear. "You leave, I'll kill you, bitch. Think before you do something once in a while."

Noisy received another jab to the gut, getting all the wind knocked out of him. Midas stepped back and shook his head. "You make me sick," He then lent down and passionately kissed Noisy, trailing down his neck. He softly groaned before pulling away. "But I love you anyway…" The Japanese man clamped his eyes shut, secretly savoring the taste of Midas' tongue.

The golden-clothed young man blinked, sympathetically taking off his 'cape' and draping it over his 'friend'. "Look… I'm not good with words… but-"

Noisy replied with a long kiss to the lips, his eyes shutting on contact. But it only lasted for a brief second. "Yeah, whatever, _baka**…_"

Midas grinned wryly, helping his lover up and back to the ropes before they really started their training.

* * *

After about three hours of brutal training later, Midas decided that Noisy could improvise in his fight as well. They both had gotten a shower, Noisy Boy just coming out of his. He managed to wash off all the sweat from before. He expected no more to drench his skin for another twelve hours.

But as soon as he stepped out, he was pinned against the wall, towel ripped off. Midas wrapped a hand around the other's hip, his nose diving into his clavicle. "You trained well today, Noisy Boy…" The Japanese man nervously reached for his towel, but Midas gripped his shoulders, prohibiting him from getting dressed. Midas cautiously nibbled on the neck provided for him. Noisy groaned and stumbled back some.

"Why don't we have some fun?" Midas asked, a threatening tone showing in his voice. He trailed down to Noisy's chest.

"I-I'm…" Noisy stuttered, fingers laced through Midas' blond hair. Midas lifted Noisy's leg, his hand resting on the other's under-thigh. Their bodies fit together perfectly. The Japanese man could barely taste another pair of lips on his. Without warning, Midas thrust his tongue into Noisy's mouth. The bare younger man gagged, pushing him away and turning to cough. Well that _sure was_ polite…

He felt another hand snake up to his mouth. Noisy Boy just shrugged it off. "Stop… I-I'm not… that kind of…" The hand moved on to his chest, running over muscles. Noisy groaned in protest, trying to push the other away once more. "That kind of person…"

Before he could refuse, he was involved in a forceful kiss, tongue and all. Midas was pleased to feel Noisy kiss back gradually over time. He gently lifted Noisy up and migrated him to the bed, where he dived down right after him in a fit of kisses and caresses. Noisy Boy let out an exasperated groan, running his hands through his hair. "God…" He moaned into Midas' ear, his eyes squeezing shut in agony.

Midas grinned, kissing his partner up and down his neck. "Now...let's continue our journey as to why they really call you Noisy Boy…"

* * *

*** - I wasn't sure if it was Artie or Artire Bakker, so I went with the simplest one.**

**** - Baka means 'fool' in Japanese.**


End file.
